


Smell of Skin and Chocolate

by blahthelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Hate Sex, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Other, Smut, bj, cheek fucking?, condoms in a coco jar, doggy, harry and louis hate each other, mention of harry wearing panties, not sure what this is called but, thanks niall, these tags will be in the last chapter, you'll know what i mean when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahthelarry/pseuds/blahthelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has hated Harry since he stole his girlfriend back in middle school. The last thing he wants to do is spend Christmas vacation with him, but when Niall gets engaged and doesn't tell him that he's invited someone along to their get-away trip, he can't do anything about it.</p><p>(or the one where Niall plays with fate and a coco jar gets more than one use)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Louis had thought about quitting his job many times; probably more than he should have, but that really wasn’t the problem at that moment. Working for radio had been his dream job since high school; he didn’t think it would become his nightmare as well. The thing though was that he had stressed over his coworkers faults instead of his own and somehow it had landed him into a place of misery. So, yeah, quitting his job really sounded like a good idea except for the fact that he was two weeks away from being kicked out of his apartment if he didn’t pay the rent.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all.

Who could blame him though? When he had his boss screaming in one ear and listeners yakking in the other, it would drive anyone insane. Biting his lip had not done him any good, he still slipped up once in a while, getting his pay debunked and--he was done being someone’s doormat.

So, he quit after three years of working at Radio One, even when the coworkers he actually liked begged him to stay. He was just done with shit in his life. As ironic as it was, him telling them all to fuck off when he was the one who maybe wasn’t putting effort into building up his career. Dreams were a lot to reach for and sometimes he thought that it was best to put them away for the time being.

When Niall called him out of the blue at his flat, while he was lying face first on his sofa mind you, he was expecting the regular run of the mill. He’d not heard from Niall for a while, give or a take a month or two; it wasn’t odd because Louis had been busy with his own problems, fixing mistakes on the job, running to get someone a coffee. That was not what he had been looking forward to in his work. 

The one thing he had been thinking would go right in his life had not. Instead it had shit all over him and did not even apologized. He was pissed at life and just wanted to die for all the right reasons. Life didn’t care about him anymore than he did about it.

“Hello?” Louis mumbled into the phone, twisting to get into a more comfortable position on the couch.

“Louis! It’s your favorite Irish lad, Niall.”

“Great,” he said, not at all enthusiastic. “How much do you need to borrow this time?”

“Funny. No, actually I’m calling you to see if you want to hang out for Christmas! Me and Amanda are renting a cabin and inviting some old pals.”

Louis covered his eyes with his hand, rubbing the sleep away. “Who?”

“Well, we were thinking Zayn, Liam--”

“No. Who is Amanda?”

There was silence on the other end.

“Okay, yeah, you’re coming.”

Niall hung up, leaving behind a trail of curses for Louis to make out. He dropped the phone on his lap and groaned.

Things could only get worse.

 

“Yes, I’m at the airport. For fucks sake I didn’t know you were out of the country, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Things were going great. I didn’t want to stop and end up messing it up, you know?”

Louis stood waiting for Niall’s plane to land. He had been there at the airport for over an hour, but with all the free time he now had it wasn’t so bad. The money part wasn’t going too well with his landlord; he couldn’t ask for another week and he had no one to borrow money from. This just might be his last two weeks at his crappy apartment.

“I’m probably the last person on earth you should ask that of.”

Niall chuckled. “There are a lot of things I shouldn’t ask you, but I still do. Wouldn’t be the same without that in our lives.”

Louis snorted softly and said, “See you.”

He hung up before he smiled when the blond lad appeared from the exit. Niall waved when he saw his friend, smiling bright and drawing many glares from the other passengers who might have not gotten much sleep. The thought made Louis laugh because there was no doubt in his mind that the small ball of fire could wear anyone out. Next to the blond, however, was a tall brunette with short hair and a smile almost as bright as Niall’s. She had sharp features for a girl and was tall, but slender, though she had a plump belly and the hint of soft handlebars.

Niall ran up to Louis and jumped into his arms.

“Oh, it’s been so long! I can’t wait until Christmas comes and we can sit all together and talk about the good old days. It’s been forever since high school.” Louis pulled back, raising an eyebrow at the boy’s cheerfulness.

“Never seen you so excited before. Isn’t it going to just be Zayn and Liam?”

The smile slipped off of Niall’s face. “Well, you see--”

Before he could finish the girl, who Louis assumes is Amanda, slips behind Niall, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Hey.”

In a splint second, Niall’s face lights up. “Oh! And this is Amanda, my fiancee.”

It should have been no brainer, but there were times when things would slip Louis’ mind. He thought Amanda was actually a perfect match for Niall; the lad had always dreamed about getting married and falling in love. Louis kind of found himself getting jealous that he had been able to find it first before Louis: happiness and love.

But he wasn’t going to let that get in the way of congratulating the two. They had been wide smiles and nothing else than that from the airport until they arrived at Louis’ place. It wouldn’t be long, only an hour, before they would leave with Louis’ bags, Niall’s car he had left at Zayn’s place, and of coarse, with Zayn and Liam. To Louis it had been all a quick decision on his part to come along on the trip. If he was telling the truth, he hadn’t given much thought to the holidays. 

It had been a couple years since he had visited home; now that his mom had remarried and the girls were getting older, it didn’t seem like they needed him anymore. There were times when he would call or have a nice chat over Skype, but it was never the same as being in person. Now that he began to think about it, he couldn’t stop. His thoughts traveled back when they all had been back to their hometown, back when they were in high school. He missed a lot of it though there were some things he was glad were not part of his life anymore. The first one that came to mind was Harry Styles.

Niall’s car was pretty small so the five of them had to squash in. Niall was driving with Amanda on his side and beside her sat Zayn while Louis and Liam sat in the back. He didn’t bother asking why Zayn sat up front when there was room in the backseat, next to Liam if he might add. It slipped his mind though when they stopped in front of what seemed to be another apartment duplex.

Louis frowned. “What is going on here, boys? Someone else coming that I didn’t know about?”

Liam gave him a pointed look, one he gave when he was about to break some really bad news. “Louis, don’t make a big fuss, ‘kay?”

“What’s there to make a fuss of? Who is it?”

The doors of the apartment opened and a tall man with brown wild curls stepped out wearing tight jeans and boots. A scarf hung loosely around his neck while he carried two bags of matching luggage. The jacket he wore was thin and didn’t look like it was strong enough to block the chilly air of the city. Snow was in the forecast yet the boy dressed as if it were only autumn when really it was close to the middle of winter.

Louis let out a hiss, shaking his head when he recognized the form. There was no way he could forget about a face like that, not when it was part of his nightmares every night for the past eight years. His neck snapped to Niall.

“You did this didn’t you? God dammit, Niall! Why would you do this to me?” 

Niall gave a sheepish look, but didn’t look sorry at all. “It’s not so bad. You’ve been having this stupid feud for years, don’t you think it’s kind of childish to keep it going?”

Inside, Louis knew Niall had a point, but he was stubborn; his anger towards Harry couldn’t be washed away that easily. Though he wanted to let go what had happened so long ago, he just couldn’t. When he thought about it it always brought back bad memories, memories that included heartache and the urge to destroy something.

Shaking his head, he turned away to look out of the window. Soft clacks of heels on the pavement reached his ears.

“Hello, mate. ‘s been a long time, hasn’t it?” Liam stepped out of the car.

There was a low chuckle. “Couple years. They’ve done you good, I see.”

Louis snorted under his breath. Of course he would say that. The man couldn’t do anything but flirt. Back in high school, Harry had no problem with flaunting himself for everyone to see. He was carefree and it always bugged Louis. Anyone else would have found it cute but he found it annoying.

Liam laughed, catching Louis’ attention. He turned to glance at the two. Harry stood, leaning to one side. A hand reached up to scratch at his nose.

“Should I put theses in the back?” To answer him, Liam helped him carry his luggage and put it with the rest of everyone’s things. While they did so, Louis used this time to get a better look at the tall man.

He hadn’t changed much from high school. His hair was still curly and his legs still looked as if they went on forever. However, where there had once been an innocence to his features, something more mature had taken over. His lips were bright pink and his thighs were far more attractive than Louis had remembered.

No. That’s not okay.

Thinking about him like that made him uneasy. The way the unexpected desire washed over him made his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Even though the others would never know about the thoughts that entered his mind, he still felt like they just knew. It was like no matter what happened they would know that something wasn’t different about him. This wasn’t true, but Louis couldn’t get himself to believe it.

The trunk slammed shut. Before Louis could prepare himself, Harry slid into the car beside him. They locked eyes and for a brief second, Louis was sure the lad was going to turn around and jump out of the car. Of course he didn’t, but he did freeze. At that moment he could see their past encounters play out behind Harry’s eyes. Bright green, they were quite different to Louis, quite blinding if he really thought about which he hadn’t. For the last few years he’d been too busy with work and making a living that he didn’t find the time to think about the color of the person he hated most in the world. 

It was so long ago. He hadn’t spoken with Eleanor since she had left him. He couldn’t really remember what she looked like much less the color of her eyes. The hate he had for the boy back then seemed childish like Niall had said and almost idiotic when he realized that boy had grown up to be a fit young man. 

He began to feel ashamed until Harry frowned.

“Louis.” He said it with so much disgust that Louis felt like he’d been physically struck. Taken aback, he opened his mouth to reply, but Harry cut him off. “You said he wasn’t going.”

It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t talking to him, but to Niall.

“Harry--”

The curly lad shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

An awkward silence fell over the car and Louis felt the tips of his ears burn. He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or angry. It might have been a combination of both, though all he could focus on were those long legs inches away from his own. Hot lust boiled at the pit of his stomach. He turned away before his eyes lingered too long.

“You haven’t changed.”

“Excuse me?” 

Louis kept his eyes trained on the road, staring at the cars passing by. He could feel eyes burning into him, more than one pair, but he couldn’t get himself to turn and meet them. It had always been hard for him to keep his mouth shut and this time was no different. 

“Lads, calm down yeah? This is meant to be a nice relaxing vacation? Can you two keep your claws put away for more than a few seconds?” Niall must have been trying to lighten the mood with his light joking, but it was hard for Louis to find it funny. 

Harry scooted over to give Liam some room, his thigh pressed up against Louis’. Though he was still angry, he felt his thoughts give way to less fortunate ones. They were egging him on, tempting him to let go and fall into their evil hands. He wouldn’t have it. Biting his tongue, he willed himself to not let it come to this.

Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it.

It’s not like he could just switch his mind off. When he could feel the body heat of a not-so-bad-looking human male seeping into his more than willing skin, it was hard to focus on staying mad and not thinking about inappropriate matters. There were many possibilities on how this could turn out and he wasn’t finding one positive one.

This vacation wasn’t going to be the calm getaway he’d been expecting.

 

The car ride had been a disaster from the start. If Louis didn’t have any self control he would have strangled Niall for being an idiot. There was no way anyone in their right mind would have invited such a major douche to a holiday. After strangled the blond, he would have punched Harry’s perfect pretty face because he was, quite frankly, tired of looking at it.

It wasn’t hard to notice how off put everyone was except maybe Zayn, but Louis had figured out early on that most things didn’t bother Zayn unless they so happened to include Liam.

But that was a different story to tell.

Thirty minutes into the car ride and not once had he moved a muscle. It wasn’t that he was afraid or even a tad intimidated by the younger boy, he just didn’t want to start anything for everyone else’s sake. Niall had already dropped a bomb on him, getting into a fight with Harry wouldn’t make this any less painless.

A kink was beginning to form in his neck, but he will his body to not give in. He cursed Liam for not sitting in the middle and instead choosing to sit safely on the opposite side of Harry. What was worse was that his body was now going into a fit. He didn’t know how much longer he could endure the never ending torture or how much he could take until he really did break down. 

It seemed he wasn’t the only one pleading to be set free from this prison.

“How long is it until the cabin?” 

Harry sat with his hands between his legs, leaning slightly forward. Someone snorted, but Louis couldn’t tell who it was. He broke from his frozen stature, frowning a little when his elbow grazed the under side of Harry’s arm. The younger boy either didn’t notice or simply ignored it. Which ever still made his nose flare. Not sure why that was, he resumed to his prior position.

“We’ve only just left, Harold,” Niall answered, eyes drifting from the road to look at Harry through the rear-view mirror. “It’ll take at least another hour.”

A frown pulled at the corner of Louis’ lips. The way Niall said Harold didn’t sit well with him, not when he was sitting next to him.

No, don’t think that. You’re not allowed to think that.

It came as no surprise when his thoughts didn’t get through to him and he did exactly what they told him not to do.

Harry nodded. “Right.”

The hum of the car took over everything else, lulling Louis into a somewhat peaceful state of mind. At least as peaceful as he could get when he was sitting by the person who had stolen his girlfriend. And really it wasn’t even about that, not even back then. What he really hated most about Harry Styles was that he was more perfect than he could ever be.

Jealous people were always the unhappiest; somehow Louis had ended up being one of them.


	2. Chapter Two

“Thank god.”

What might have been a knife slicing through his heart could also have been just good old heartburn. Either way, Louis didn’t feel good. It was a miracle he had made it this far, he wasn’t sure he would have survived if they were still moving.

The car had stopped outside a small wooden cabin. It didn’t look anything like he had imagined. There was nothing about it that immediately jumped out at him, but he wouldn’t say it was ordinary.

In some strange way, it seemed cute and homey. The snow sitting upon the roof was a little unsettling since he hated snow, but what could he do about that? Besides, the whole ground was covered in inches of snow and by the looks of things, it wasn’t going to clear up any time soon.

They had all file out of the car, standing just outside the cabin. Harry had voiced it very clearly he was happy to get out of the cramped space while the others seemed to be a little joyful as well. Louis knew it couldn’t have been because the cabin was a huge treat. Whatever it was he wasn’t feeling it, at least not to the full affect as they were.

“What’re you all waiting for? Let’s get inside before I freeze me balls off!” Niall’s ability to brighten any situation came to no surprise. Though Louis could be bright as the sun when he wanted to be, he was finding it hard to do with the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He could feel watchful eyes on him as he opened the trunk to unload the luggage. One by one, he handed off bags and suitcases, barely looking at anyone. The cold air nipped at his skin, urging him to stay awake.

When he got time to think about things, when no one was paying him no mind, his mind would wander to places he really wished it wouldn’t. Curly hair, green eyes. Never in a million years would he have thought it would come down to this. Really, back when they were younger it was easy to hate someone over something so trivial. Now, it was just foolish holding onto that anger.

But he could not for the life of him stop hating Harry with such a strong passion.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered under his breath. Louis’ hold on the bag tightened when he felt soft knuckles graze across his skin. A shiver ran down his spine, his mouth going a little dry.

“No problem.” He looked up without thinking and then--green. Those eyes seemed to hold so much more sorrow and hate than he had known. He looked tired, almost a little weighted down. His shoulders slagged and his eyebrows were knitted together; Louis just wanted to smooth his wrinkles away.

But he couldn’t do that. He wasn’t allowed to do that.

“Yeah,” he said. His toneless voice made him want to smack himself. Did he have to sound so down? What was it about this man-boy that made him do a 360?

Niall ran up behind him and threw his arms around Louis’ neck. “Louis! Aren’t you happy you came? We’re going to have so much fun!”

“Babe, help me with the luggage?” Amanda’s soft voice was a refreshing change when compared to Niall’s. Though he didn’t know much about her, she was almost like Harry in a sense. She was different but unlike Harry, he didn’t feel an ounce of discomfort.

Right. This was vacation and he wasn’t going to think about depressing things. He would save that for when he got back to reality but for now, he was going to have fun.

Somehow he highly doubted that.

Zayn stood by Liam, his arm around his shoulder. Their heads were close together and when they talked it was in a low whisper. Biting his lip, Louis grabbed the last bag, his own, and shut the trunk. The soft click brought him back from his stupor. It wasn’t nice to go intrude on others, but the way they were standing, their body language, it screamed to him that something else was going on. That alone should have been obvious.

For as long as he could remember the two were inseparable, but then again, they weren’t as close they were now.

He slung the bag over his shoulder. The others had already walked up to the steps and were surrounding Niall as he attempted to open the door. How long had he been standing there?

He turned back. The trees were covered in sparkling white; the trail heading towards the forest cast dark shadows; the wind blew across the land. All of those things brought a small smile to his face.

Could it really be hard to enjoy his time here?

 

“That’s another shot Payno. Drink up.”

Niall handed the shot glass to Liam, laughing when he missed and grabbed at air. They were both incredibly drunk, having playing the drinking game for over an hour. The living room was big enough for two couches, a coffee table, and a fire place. Louis was lucky enough to sit beside Zayn, the more quieter one of the group besides Harry, but he didn’t count.

Niall, Amanda, and Harry sat on the couch opposite of Liam, Zayn, and Louis, their group winning the idiotic game Niall had talked them all into playing. But none of them wanted to be called a pussy. Louis would have been asleep by now, or possibly wanking because he hadn’t in quite some time, but leaving the group felt like a dick move. Choosing to be alone rather than participate in the group’s “fun time” didn’t settle well with him. That’s how he had ended up here, angry and two shots away from falling into a drunken haze.

He was starting to wonder why he was even trying to stay sober when he knew it was a lost cause. Back when he was in Uni he’d been so sure of his tolerance, but now, he wasn’t. 

His eyes looked around the room, landing on Harry’s form. He seemed to be the only one who wasn’t close to passing out, which was kind of ironic since what Louis remembers about him in high school was the fact that it didn’t take much to get him piss drunk. It didn’t matter what it was, it would get the job done if Mr. Styles was sipping it down. Not that Louis had ever had the time to calculate how much he downed at a party, but there were times when they would stumble upon each other or their groups would cross into one another.

“I’m beat. Should we turn in lads?” Amanda giggled when Niall buried his face into her neck. Liam gave them a weird look, shaking his head while looking to the others. 

“Just like you to turn in early. Couldn’t hold up could you?” Louis laughed when Liam took a swing at him and missed. “Can’t see either.”

“Whatever, Tommo.” The two wrestled on the couch before Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen. Louis promised he didn’t follow the boy’s form and he swears he didn’t lick his lips when his eyes caught sight of his fit bum.

None of that happened because he was too busy beating the crap out of Liam.

“Uncle! Uncle!” 

“That’s right Liam. Who’s the boss around here?”

 

Niall and Amanda had already called the master bedroom which left two rooms left for the others. Louis knew who was going to share, but he was hoping that it wasn’t true. 

“Zayn and I are sharing, Louis. Sorry,” Liam said before Louis said anything. 

“I didn’t--”

Liam gave him a smile that he wanted to smack back off. He thought he was funny, but he wasn’t.

Harry came walking up the stairs, a plate of fried potatoes in one hand and a glass of water in the other. He hadn’t noticed the three others lurking around the bedroom doors until he was standing in front of what was going to be his and Louis’ bedroom. He didn’t know that of course and Louis wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. 

All it took was one look at the tall young lad for Louis to turn around and blurt out, “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

He was about to march his butt down to the living room when Liam grabbed his arm.

“Oh, no you don’t. We’re here to bond. And the best way for that to happen is to spend every second beside your new best bud.”

“Liam, he isn’t my ‘best bud’. My god, he’s my god damn enemy.”

“Enemies always end up being the best of friends.”

“That is a load of shit--”

“Be quiet and go on.” He pinched Louis’ butt and pushed him forward.

Harry was now looking at them curiously, balancing his late night meal. Louis’ hands were shaking and his legs felt like jelly. He took a hesitant step and then another. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the tall boy. 

“Guess we’re sharing.”

The boy huffed. “Funny that.”

Louis gave him a glare and prayed he wouldn’t lose his head. This was what he had been worried about. No matter what happened between them, it would always comes down to this simple problem: Harry and Louis hated each other. Louis was surprised the others’ couldn’t just smell it in the air. It was boiling at the surface and he knew one day it would boil over. That day just might be today.

“Look,” he said as he stabbed a finger at Harry’s chest. “I didn’t know you were going to be here or I would have stayed home. It also wasn’t my idea who we roomed with.”

He was glad Liam and Zayn had decided to go into their shared room. If Liam heard what he was saying he would have interfered, but not today Payno. Louis had something to say and no one was going to stop him after years of suppressing it.

“Just, stay on your side of the bed. I won’t crawl onto yours, got it?”

Harry’s eyes were burning into his. 

“Yeah, got it.” His hand on the glass tightened and his jaw clenched. God, did Louis ever want to kiss a man so badly before. 

The air around them was growing thicker and Louis couldn’t stand it much longer. He firmly kept his mouth shut because if he didn’t then he would say something he would regret. It was like this back in high school. They would end up crossing paths and they would suddenly become rigid. Louis never knew how to react; he would stand there, staring like the idiot he was and Harry would stare right back. It was like they were both waiting for something, waiting for the other to do something, anything.

It never happened though.

Louis walked into the bedroom, Harry following close behind. After their little spat, he had expected Harry to go back downstairs; he didn’t plan for him to actually stay. He must be trying to intentially screw with his head, making him antsy.

My god. Do you really think he would go that far?

Back when he was young he might have been foolish to think that would possibly turn out to be true. Why in the gods name would he go to all this trouble just to piss him off?

Maybe because he fucking hates you?

Yeah. That might be one.

He sat down on the left side of the bed, combing a hand through his hair. Harry walked straight on by, more fascinated with his food than the room itself. A suitcase was thrown to the side, clothes neatly folded on the dresser that was pushed against the far wall beside the bed. He still couldn’t believe the boys had thrown him under the bus like this. They knew how much they couldn’t stand each other and they still made them room together.

Niall was happy though and this was his holiday. At least for the most part. Christmas was a strange time since his birthday fell on Christmas Eve.

Louis’ eyes widened.

How could he have forgotten?

His eyes closed and a sigh escaped him. He’d bloody forgotten his own birthday in the grand scheme of things. Work really had taken up most of his time if he as much forgotten that. Had the boys forgotten as well? Amanda and Harry wouldn’t know, they’d never been close to him, but Niall, Zayn, Liam, they didn’t show any signs of bringing it up. 

It didn’t upset him. That was the thing about having a holiday birthday, no one ever paid much attention to it because it was over shadowed. Didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less.

Tired, he laid down, blocking out Harry’s movements on the other side of the room. The bed felt small and the room they shared even smaller. It was a good thing he wasn’t claustrophobic or he would have gone made by now. He started to calm down from the rough travel and the kind of wild night they had. He wasn’t sure he would exactly call it a party, more of a small get together which it was.

He never thought spending a holiday with friends would have been so chaotic and so challenging. The only thing he was thankful for was be able to get away from the city and his ex-coworkers. Being back home would have no doubt tormented him until he had gone crazy and then some.

One last thought about how he had gotten himself into this mess and then he was asleep.

 

“Louis! Harold’s gone off and made breakfast!” Liam’s fist heavily beat against the bedroom door, pounding straight through Louis’ skull. He rustled from underneath his blankets and held up his middle finger. It was only after the fact that he realized Liam couldn’t possibly see him.

“Ugh,” he moaned. His head was pounding from drinking. He couldn’t see how since he had only had a drink or two. He’s drunk more than this and had better days; it must have been the early morning and the fucking smell.

Eggs and toast. You fucking like eggs and toast.

He should have been over the moon with this one, but all he could feel was the ache in his back and the need to go back to sleep. They couldn’t have left him for just a few more minutes?

“Hey, wake up in there!” 

Tossing the blankets off to the side, he sat up right and surveyed the room. Another set of blankets and a pillow were laid on the floor. Harry must have slept on the floor last night. Louis scoffed. The boy couldn’t stand him as much as he couldn’t stand him. 

“Louis!”

“Shut up! I’ll be down soon enough, yeah?” He could hear Liam chuckle on the other side and then footsteps down the hall.

He let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t known he’d been holding. The thought of actually sitting down and trying to eat breakfast peacefully with that jackass made him boil up on the inside. That’s what he gets though for agreeing to go on this trip without getting all the information. They probably wouldn’t have told him anyway, seeing as what a hard ass he was.

The first thing he did was go to the bathroom and search from a spare toothbrush. He knows for a fact that he hadn’t packed one and hotels sometimes have them and this was kind of like a hotel. Kind of. He searched the cabinets and the bathroom closet but all there was were towels and wash cloths. Grumbling to himself, he turned on his heels and walked back to the bedroom. He was about to give up and rinse his mouth when his eyes fell onto the open suitcase.

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t.

But he was a little shit and he really didn’t like Harry Styles. A mischeivious grin spread across his face. No one would have to know about this. If he kept his mouth shut and he didn’t take anything then there would be no way Harry would know about it. He should have felt a little more guilty about going through someones things, but he didn’t. The kid (he wasn’t really a kid but he didn’t give a shit) had to pay sometime for what he did to Louis when they were younger.

This was just karma and nothing else.

The bag had already been unzipped, smaller bags neatly tucked into the side. A blue case was the first one to catch his eyes and he quickly snatched it. The sound of the zipper was loud in the quiet room. He grimaced. No one could hear it, not even if they had their ears pressed against the door.

Stop panicking.

He didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but he was greatly disappointed when he looked into the small bag. It was filled with makeup products, mostly foundations and concealers. There were a couple brushes and--

A tube of lipstick.

Well, okay. Maybe it was a mix up with one of Gemma’s bags. Louis didn’t know if Gemma was the kind of girl to carry around makeup. She was more into sports like Louis, but he wasn’t questioning why Harry had such a thing in his bag. Whatever. Nothing he really cared for.

He went for the next bag. This time he didn’t really care if he was going to get caught. He was pushed by the need to find something dirty about the all perfect Harry Styles. 

It was a soft pink, much like a lilac color. The color didn’t really hit him at the moment. This was Harry he was thinking about; the boy had a curious taste when it came to colors and fashion. He didn’t have trouble getting himself to open this one, for some strange reason. The moment he got it open his brows drew in confusion. 

What in the hell was he looking at?

There were small bottles, lace, what he was sure were a string of beads, and—

Oh. Those were condoms.


	3. Chapter Three

Louis’ cheeks burned and his hands shook. How could he have known though? He wasn’t one to go assuming things and anyone could mistake anal beads for a fucking necklace. Right?

God. He felt like a fucking idiot. Even if that was the case he couldn’t get the image of Harry actually using any of this stuff. He’d known Harry wasn’t “straight as an arrow” but he didn’t think he liked sticking things up his bum. He took a deep breath. By this point he should have been sedated, quenched his thirst for finding something so private of Harry, but he wasn’t. His curiosity only spiked and now he couldn’t stop himself from ripping apart the rest of the bag. 

He shuffled past clothes until he came upon more lace. It was the same kind that had been stuffed in the small lilac bag just a different color. With shaking hands, and holding his breath, he pulled the material out and held it out in front of him.

They were panties. Fucking panties.

The first pair were a light pink while these were a striking red. Next in the bag were a pair of black ones. They were all the same design, long enough but were shorter than most. His first reaction was shock, the second was how perfect they were.

His eyes widened.

That’s not what he meant. If anything, he would have said they were the ugliest things he had ever seen. That wasn’t true though. These were perfect, more perfect than what he wore. What he was missing though was that these weren’t just some panties at the store that had never been worn.

These were Harry Style’s and Louis had a feeling that they weren’t from any girl or boy he had slept with.

“Louis! What’s taking you so long?” 

This time it was Niall banging on the door. He would be harder to get rid of than Liam. The blonde had no patience when it came to food. It would seem they were waiting on him. 

Louis snorted.

Right now, he wasn’t really in the mood to eat.

 

Things could have gone worse. He’d exited the room more frightened by what was to come than what he had seen. Though he tried to push the images out of his head, when he walked downstairs and Harry had his back facing towards him, he couldn’t stop himself from picturing him in lace. That’s what happens when curiosity gets a hold of someone. Their world turns upside down, sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse.

Without a doubt, he could say it was for the worse.

“Finally you’re up,” Niall said while throwing an arm around Louis’ shoulder. He didn’t say a word when the lad lead him to an empty seat at the table, not next to Harry. Thank god for that. “Felt like ages.”

The boy rubbed his stomach as he eyed the pancakes, bacon, and eggs laid out on the table for all of them to dig into. Louis couldn’t deny how good it all looked, but at the moment he had his thoughts on other things. Things that probably shouldn’t be thought when he was suppose to be enjoying his vacation and spending time with his friends plus his arch nemesis, of course.

At that time Liam and Zayn entered the room, talking about something about the car. Their conversation was at the back of his mind, his focus on piling his plate with food. Amanda was talking on the phone, smiling at Niall while Niall was already gulping down bite after bite.

Nothing seemed out of place this morning. Except for Amanda and Harry, this was usually how things went. It wasn’t like he liked being on his own and Niall either. The four pals had always hung out with each other since they were young boys and nothing had changed from those fateful days. This time, however, there were others around, people that interrupted their perfect equation.

And, perhaps, Louis favorite memories.

Breakfast went on by with soft conversations and small stories about earlier years. Their other holidays spent together were never about remembering the past but actually making stories to be told in the future to others when they parted each other. There was something stuck in his throat; he felt a little light headed.

“How did you two meet?” 

Harry had been picking at his food when he’d asked the question, pointing his fork over at Niall and Amanda. Amanda blushed, putting her hand over onto Niall’s arm. They looked cute together and while Louis was a little upset his friend’s attention somewhere else, he was glad they were happy. Though he didn’t know her for long, she didn’t seem like someone to go breaking hearts just because she could.

Niall cleared his throat, almost laughing. “We-uh-met years ago actually.”

“Really?” Liam asked. “When?”

The shock in the room intensified.

Amanda gave a little nervous laugh and began to play with the end of Niall’s sleeve. “I’ve actually met you guys before. Well, besides Harry.”

She gave Harry a small smile and then another to the other boys around the table.

Louis shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

Niall cleared his throat. “That’s because when you met she was actually--uh--she went by Ryan.”

They were all stunned into silence.

That makes sense, Louis thought. Ryan had been Niall’s best friend since the fifth grade. He had moved away when they all began high school until senior year when his family showed up out of the blue. Niall had been over joyed. They had kept in touch over the years, but Ryan had moved so far away they could never meet up.

Louis had never thought of them being more than just friends and never would have thought Ryan would be--well. Transgender.

Louis was the first one to break the silence, leaning over the table to grab some more bacon. “Can’t believe we haven’t spoken in years. What have you been up to?”

It had to be the weirdest morning in Louis’ entire life. This sudden of realization of all these changes in his life were hitting him one by one, never giving him a break. He was hoping nothing else this crazy would end up happening on the vacation. This was suppose to relaxing and yet, it was only taking him on a crazy roller coaster of a ride.

 

Louis had been in the shower when he heard something that sounded like the engine of a car. He’d paused, his hands mid stroke in his hair, to listen more closely. When he heard nothing else he went back to doing his business, not worrying about it. What he was worrying about was how he would be able to look Harry in the face again. Though it didn’t really bother him (it did), he didn’t want to seem like a douche.

It seemed too late for that now. It had been years since he acted even remotely nice to the guy. All he could do to make up for it now would be to keep to himself. Though that seemed worse than actually talking to him. That sounded like he wanted nothing to do with him, which wasn't that far from the truth.

The water turned cold, shocking him further. He had to think about what he was going to do next. With what he's found out it has made it even harder to be around him. The secrets he's been holding aren't little; they're more than something he can hide for long. Sooner or later, he feared, they were going to burst out and that would not be for the best.

He turned the water off, stepping out onto the rug that had come with the cabin. Or was it a vacation house? Thinking for so long had begun to screw with the rest of his head. 

When he picked up the towel he had set on the back of the toilet, he searched for his clothes. Frowning, he turned around to look on the sink only finding nothing. He was sure had set them with the towel, but for some reason they were not there. Looking again, he was a little frustrated when all he came up with was a slip of paper that had fallen behind the back of the toilet. 

It must have been setting on my towel. It was the only thought he had and the only way he could explain. The only ones that use this bathroom are him and Harry. 

His hands ran across the thin notebook paper. Scrawled across the top were words that he could barely make out. This was most definitely Niall's hand writing. 

Have fun!! (((: Coco is in the pantry!

The words left him confused. At least he knew where his clothes had went.

A little angry, but mostly annoyed, he tightened the towel around his waist, pushed his hair behind his ears, and stormed out of the bathroom. It would have been wise to find something else to put on before he walked out in what must have been he coldest room in the house. His nipples hardened and if he hadn't been so fueled with emotion he might have been a little embarrassed. 

The room was empty. Not at all fazed, he continued on, walking out into he hallway. Again, there was no one in sight. Where was everyone? Were they hiding? Planning to scare him? 

He stopped at Zayn and Liam's door and knocked.

"Payno?" His voice sounded so small in the quiet hall. The tips of his hair dripped water onto the back of his neck; the pads of his feet burned with how cold the hard wood flooring was. "Zayn?"

No one answered. The room stayed quiet. No sound could be heard except for the fast beating of Louis' heart.

That was that. He stepped back from the door, his hands holding tightly to the towel. Clothes. The best thing to do would be to put on some clothes.

Though his mind urged the thought, he ignored it and almost ran down the stairs to the living room. There was no Niall or no Amanda. It was as if everyone had disappeared, leaving practically no trace of their existence. Louis started to panic. 

What if this is one of those movies where I'm the only one left? What if I'm the last human?

Of course those were the worst things to think at this moment, in which he stood in the middle of the living room, dripping wet, and holding only a small towel to cover himself up. God. What the hell was he doing? They were painfully obviously gone and they weren't going to show up out of the blue.

Where the hell did they go?

The question was bugging him more than it probably should have. In the back of his head, the note came to his attention, the words floating around his mind. Niall had to of meant something by that, but what exactly was it? It was another thing he was afraid of finding out. Something that involved more than he could understand at that moment and possibly more than he could understand in his entire life.

His feet padded across the floor until he entered the kitchen. This time he wasn't surprised to find it empty. Though, in the air, a faint scent of fresh baked bread drifted. It could have been nothing for all he knew. The smell could have been left over from the night before; Niall did have a strange appetite. The feeling that that wasn't the complete answer sprang up inside of him.

"What are you doing?"

Louis jumped at the sudden voice. His grip on his towel tightened in fright that he may loose it. He turned around, his heart beating fast at the surprise. With his hand over his chest, he gasped out.

"The fuck--shit." 

He shook his head when his eyes met Harry's. "You fucking scared me."

Harry frowned, his eyes scanning down the length of Louis' body. "Why are you just in a towel? And where is everyone else?"

The boy looking around the kitchen as if the others would jump out to scare them. 

Louis backed up until his hip hit the edge of the counter. "Niall, the little shit, took my clothes and left this note."

He handed the slip of paper over to Harry, the other boy's long fingers brushing over Louis'. It lasted only a second, but the shock of electricity didn't go unnoticed by either of them. Louis tried to keep his mouth shut, biting his lip so hard that it almost bled. 

Harry's brows furrowed. 

"Does it make any sense to you?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head.

Then we're both stumped.

What was their reasoning for leaving them out here all alone? There was no way for them to got anywhere without the car and they were barely able to get any phone surface out here. It was starting to scare him just a bit.

"It says coco."

"What?" Louis looked up at him.

"Coco," Harry repeated, staring straight at him. "The coco in the pantry."

He forward, until their chest were touched and reach above him. He opened the cabinet and pushed things aside. Louis had no idea what he was doing, all he could focus on was the warmth of Harry's chest against his. The fabric of his shirt did nothing to dampen the heat of his body. The worst thing about it was how Louis' wet skin soaked Harry's shirt. He could just make out the tiny outline of his pink nipples. His own hardened at the thought.

Fuck. Don't think about that.

It was so hard to do though. Just the thought of Harry on his knees, his cock aching and trapped in lacy panties, and his nipples bitten and lightly bruised. All those thoughts came rushing forward in his mind. He couldn't hold them back, not when he had him so close to him. 

How had he gone from hating him so much to basically begging for him to fuck him? He could just imagine it. Louis' legs wrapped around his waist, his cock pushing past his cheeks, brushing lightly against his hole--

"Got it." 

Louis was startled out of his thoughts. He blushed at how stupid his thoughts were. What was he actually thinking? Though it didn't matter what had happened in the past, he couldn't just let it go. Harry wasn't straight, he knew that now. But Eleanor had fallen for him and Harry had stolen her away, just when Louis had thought he had met the one.

He should probably also think about how they were barely thirteen when this happened. 

Harry shut the cabinet door, his hand holding what looked like a container of coco. Louis stared at it with curious eyes. He also stared at how big Harry's hands were as well. 

Not wasting anytime, the younger boy pried off the lid. He looked a little stunned when he saw what was inside. His eyes got real wide and he stopped breathing. Slowly, his eyes slide shut and he took a deep breath.

Louis leaned over. "What is--oh."

That was not what he had been expecting. Not at all.

Inside the container were packages of condoms and a bottle of lube. The label of the bottle read chocolate which was probably was why Niall thought it would be hilarious to place them in a coco container.

When he moved closer, Harry slammed the lid back on. Louis jumped once again, startled at the boy's movements. His ears were burning and he looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Those fuckers. I--I can't believe this." Harry's voice cracked. He covered his eyes with his arm and hiccupped. 

"What?" Louis placed his arm on his shoulder. "It's just a prank. It'll be alright."

"It's not alright!" 

Harry shoved Louis' arm off of him. He backed up, his hands bawled up into fists. He was shaking his head, tears now streaming down his cheeks. Louis had no idea what to do. He was torn between trying to comfort him and leaving him be. It couldn't be the last one. He's just some shitty things, but he wasn't about to steep so low. 

Their eyes met. Harry's were red, burning with the tears that puddled up. Louis couldn't turn away from those eyes. They were more than just anything; they felt like they were everything. 

Harry was the first one to look away. "They--"

He swallowed. "They knew how I felt about you. And they do this."

The world felt like it had stopped. Harry's form froze and Louis lost in connection to the rest of his body. Weightless. He felt weightless. Harry's words could only mean nothing. They weren't true. 

Louis should have really put on more clothes. That's what he thought about. Not about anything else, but about the fact that he was close to being completely naked. His hand tightened once again on the thin material, securing it around his waist.

"Eleanor," he whispered out. Once he said it he wanted to take it back.

Harry stared at him. "What?"

He cleared his throat, turning his head away when his cheeks burned. "What about Eleanor?"

Harry's face turned from confusion to almost pure fury. 

"The fuck you mean about Eleanor? Besides the fact that it was you and her always--" His voice broke off, his head shaking with anger. "I can't believe any of this. I'd expect this from you but not them."

"Woah, what? Expect what from me? I haven't done anything to you in my entire life. It's always been you talking behind my back."

Harry laughed. "You're trying to put this on me because you're a fucking homophobe? Grow some fucking balls and come back when you're going to admit what a prick you are!"

He pushed Louis up against the counter. He could feel his body heat again, his blood rushing down and his pants tightening. Harry's eyes trailed down to his lips and then back up, their eyes meeting once. The heat, the wetness, the ache in his pants. Fuck. He wanted to kiss him so bad.

Harry grabbed his hips, slamming them into his own and then his lips were on his.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever to upload. I've only written smut once before so this just kind of killed me. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it and you don't think it's too bad.

Harry bit Louis' bottom lip, pushing into him has hard as he could. He could feel him everywhere, places which he had once thought impossible. They shouldn't be doing this. This wasn't like anything else. This was different. It kind of scared Louis, the way he liked when Harry's hands slid across his chest and rubbed against his nipples. A shock went through his body, his breath hitching. Harry bit his lip and he opened his mouth without any resistance.

He was shoved up against the counter again, heat blooming over his body. There was no point in resisting because he was already gone. Harry's lips latched onto the curve of his neck, his tongue tracing his skin. Louis' breath came out ragged and he felt a hand feeling him through the rough material.

"Fuck," he gasped, grabbing a hold of the counter. He feared that if he moved he might collapse. The hand on is cock rubbed harder, feeling him up and down. The tongue worked in strong motions, leaving trails. Harry kept going until he came into contact with Louis' collarbones. The tip of his tongue dipped down and he started to suck a hickey. "Shit."

He couldn't think anymore. The sensations had him twisting and turning, not only on the inside but on the outside. He turned his face away, stretching his neck so that Harry would have more space to work with. God, he must look like a complete slut. The thought made him whimper and he felt the tip of his cock leak. The front of the towel must have been soaked, rubbing up against him with the help of the curious hand.

This was Harry, the boy who every girl had been following around when they were younger. What would people think if they ever found out that Louis had been at the mercy of such a god? They would no doubt be jealous.

Harry pulled back. "You're so beautiful."

He leaned back in to kiss Louis on his lips. His heart was beating so loud; he was sure Harry could hear it. Before he could reply, Harry dropped to his knees, his hands slipping under the towel.

Skin against skin, the heat was more than he could take and he was wearing near to nothing. Harry took control because he was no where near having any say in what they were doing. He tipped his head back, groaning. He could feel Harry's lips ghosting over his hips, following the dip of his bones and his breath fanning over his flushed skin.

Then Louis was thinking back to the old days. They were sitting in class, Harry a few seats away. His lips wrapped around the end of his pen, pink tongue slipping out. The memory made him question everything he had believed about himself. Eleanor had just been a girl he'd liked when he was a boy. Harry was an obsession, more than he had ever thought he had been.

"You look so fucking good," Harry whispered, sucking a hickey on his hip bone.

"Yeah?" Louis asked. He had no idea what he was thinking anymore. The feel of Harry's hands were about the only thing he could even register.

"So good, Lou. Been waiting for you for so long."

He whined again at the thought. He could imagine Harry in his bed late at night, fucking his fist at the thought of Louis on his back.

“Want you so bad.”

“Yeah?” Louis licked his lips, looking down at the curly boy.

“Yeah.” Harry’s hand pulled gently at the towel and that was all it took for it to fall into a pile on the floor. “Such a pretty cock.”

Before Louis could reply, Harry was sucking him down deep. He tongued at the slit and wrapped his fist around the base. Louis cried out, bucking up and sliding a hand back into his hair.

“Shit, yeah.” The words came tumbling out and to stop from making a fool of himself, he covered his mouth with his hand. It didn’t do much good though when Harry decided at that moment that it would be good to deep throat him.

“God,” he panted, throwing his head back. Harry’s mouth was so warm and his hand was so big it could cover over mostly Louis’ entire dick. Those finger--god did he want those fingers inside him.

He must have sounded like a fucking broken record, the way he kept uttering little uh-uh’s and crying out Harry-Harrryy-Hazza!. He was most definitely close. Anyone would have been in a mere minutes with Harry’s talented mouth and luscious lips.

Louis just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock, love.”

He watched as his dick slid in between Harry’s lips, coating them with precum and spit. In and out, Harry taking it so well. He looked hungry for it, the way his eyes would slide almost shut and he’d scrabble after it when Louis slid out.

“Come now, aren’t you going to fuck me?” That seemed to do the trick to snap him out of his haze, eyes going from Louis’ bright pink cock, to his blue eyes. He nodded.

Louis gave him a smile and looked behind him to grab the lube Niall had so graciously gifted them. He was about to slick up his fingers when a hand snatched the bottle away from him.

“I can-um-do it for you,” Harry said. It took Louis a second to process that the reason his voice sounded so wrecked was because it was. Because Louis had just been fucking his mouth.

If that wasn’t hot then he didn’t know what was.

He nodded. How could he have a problem with him wanting to prep him? No one had ever asked before, not that he’s had many experiences fucking guys, but it’s happened.

He jumped when he felt cold fingers part his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered. He was closer to him, right by his ear. His breath fanned over the side of Louis’ face.

“It--” Louis was shaking like a leaf, nodding his head. “It’s okay.”

It was more than okay. He wanted it all, wanted all of Harry. His eyes looked straight into Harry’s. They were green and glowing, beautiful and were kind. Why had he ever hated someone like him? What were they even thinking when they use to spit such hateful things at each other?

“I’m sorry.”

Harry’s brows furrowed. “What?”

Louis licked his lips. “I’m sorry for being--for being an asshole to you for all those years. I was jealous of you back then.”

He looked up at him under his eyelashes. “You don’t have to forgive me; I don’t diserve it. I just want you to know. Want you to know how much I regret it all.”

Harry answered by slipping his fingers past his tight rim. He hissed at the fast stretch, but wasn’t going to tell him to take them out. Lips pressed against his ear.

“Gonna fuck you so hard.” The fingers pulled back, twisting and pushing back in at a slow pace. Louis whined at the back of his throat. He tried to quiet himself again, but it was so hard to stop himself from opening his mouth and just fucking pant.

Harry fucked him with his fingers, speeding up whenever Louis would gasp and spread his legs. He fell so compliant and he wasn’t trying to fight it anymore. He cried out when the tip of Harry’s fingers jabbed hard into his prostate. Harry slipped his fingers out, leaving Louis feeling empty.

Their bodies collided as Harry reached for the condom. It wasn’t his fault when he pushed his ass out and against Harry’s cock. It was only curiosity and want. Harry hissed and thrust forward, his dick sliding with ease between Louis’ cheeks. The lube had made Louis’ ass slick the touch and when Harry put his hand on one cheek he had to hold himself back from smacking it.

They kept that way for a few minutes, sliding against each other at a building pace. At once point Harry’s cock caught onto Louis’ rim and god how much Louis loved that.

“Okay, shit.” All he could hear was the sound of plastic being ripped and Harry’s faint grunting.

Then he felt it. It was the soft touch of a cock’s head pressing against him. Harry pushed in and then pulled out.

Louis huffed. “Stopping teasing.”

He wiggled his hips, trying to find the cock once again. Harry laughed at him. It was cute the way he pulled that face. He soon took petty on him and bucked forward, easing his cock into the warmth of the boy. Their bodies came flush together, Harry’s cock buried so deep inside him he was sure he could see it bulging out his tummy.

Harry reached around and took a hold of his stiff dick. His hand slid down at an easy pace and at the same time he rocked his hips.

“Yeah.” Louis hung his head as he fucked back onto the large cock. Harry sped up, his hips making a loud smacking noise against Louis’ flushed ass. He watched with wide eyes as his cock slid past the stretched rim, looking as if it were eating him whole.

Louis tilted his head back once more, so that it lay resting on Harry’s shoulder. “When--when were you going to tell me?”

Harry pressed his cheek against Louis’, grunting when he gave another sharp thrust. “W-What?”

Louis smirked as he stuck his tongue out and fucked backwards. “That you like wearing women’s underwear?”

He laughed when the younger boy made a face at him. “You’re so cute. Bet you’d look fucking hot laid out with just panties on. You’d beg for my cock wouldn’t you?”

Harry growled. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” The whisper hung in the air. Harry’s hips slowed.

“Okay.”

Harry yanked Louis away from the counter and pushed him until he was bending over, his hands almost touching his ankles. Louis blinked in shock, not knowing what to do until Harry pulled out and thrust back in.

“Ah!” Louis squeezed his eyes when he felt his prostrate being rammed into.

Harry fucked him like that, bent over with no control of their thrusts, weak and taking it. He felt Harry’s hand back on his cock and sighed in relief when the hand began to jerk him off.

“G-gonna cum.”

Harry’s fucked faster, bending over until his chest met Louis’ back. “Me too.”

Louis reached his hand back, searching until he found Harry’s hand. He could feel the sweat and precum, but it didn’t bother him, not when he was like this, above the clouds and more free then he would have ever thought. One more thrust and Louis came with Harry’s name on his lips, clamping down on Harry. Not even a few seconds later, Harry came, filling the condom.

<><><>

The next morning Louis woke up to a warm body pressed against his. A leg was thrown over his waist and hot breath fanned onto the top of his head. It wasn’t bad waking up like this, on contrary, he wouldn’t mind waking up like this everyday for the rest of his life. Though with the loud voices coming from downstairs, he had a feeling that this moment wasn’t going to last long.

Sure enough, the bedroom door flew open and a head full of bright blonde hair came hurling in.

“They fucked! I knew it!”

For the next two years Louis heard nothing from Niall except how he had given him the best Christmas gift ever: Harry Styles. And though Louis wouldn’t say it was all Niall’s doing, he had to give the man credit. His plans always did work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wattpad: ijakegirl


End file.
